oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
One Small Favour
Details Walkthrough Introduction It is strongly recommended that you do this quest without the walkthrough. It's much more fun without it, and the puzzles are not hard! But then again, define fun. Karamja *Travel to Shilo Village and talk to Yanni Salika in the antiques shop north of the river. He will ask a small favour - get some red mahogany logs from a forester just south of the village. Sounds easy yes? *Go outside the village to the south and talk to a forester there. He will want a small favour for the mahogany logs. He will ask you to take his blunt axe to Captain Shanks to get it sharpened. *Go due west (to the ocean) and up the ladder to talk to Captain Shanks. He will tell you to go to Port Sarim and get the axe sharpened yourself. Buy a ticket from him (35 Coins) or teleport to Port Sarim anyway you can. Asgarnia and Misthalin * Speak to Brian in the axe shop in Port Sarim. Apparently he's too worried about his friend to sharpen your axe. He'll sharpen it for a small favour... * Speak to Aggie the witch in Draynor Village. She will help you, but wants a favour in return! Her apprentice, Jimmy the Chisel has gone missing. * Go the HAM headquarters east of Draynor Village, go the southeast corner and speak to Johannus Ulsbrecht, he will let Jimmy go if you provide him with a month's supply of chickens, he suggests talking to Fred the farmer. * Exit the HAM headquarters and go north to Lumbridge and talk to Fred the farmer. He doesn't have enough chickens, but Seth Groats does, in the other farm on the road between Lumbridge and Varrock. * Talk with Seth Groats, he wants another favour! He wants you to give 3 steel bars to Horvik in Varrock, and needs some cages to put the chickens in. * Speak with Horvik in Varrock, he owns the armour shop there. He is very ill, and needs a herbal antidote, and some pigeon cages to modify for chicken cages. * Go to the Apothecary in Varrock, as he is giving you the breathing salts, he will drop the pot. He will ask you to get him a new airtight pot. * Go to the Barbarian Village and talk to Tassie Slipcast the potter. She is too worried to show you how to make an airtight pot, because she is being pressured by a dwarf called Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the Dwarven mines. * Go to the Dwarven mines, head south, and then west when you see the anvils. Keep going west until you see Hammerspike Stoutbeard surrounded by Dwarf Gang Members. Ask him about Tassie Slipcast, he will tell you that he always wanted to be a druid. * Go to Taverley and talk with Sanfew, he's upstairs in the central hut. He will allow Hammerspike to become a druid apprentice, but he wants two favours!! He wants you to give a Guthix rest tea to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain, and organize a trip for Sanfew down to the Feldip Hills. * Make a Guthix rest tea - you will need a bowl of water, heated on a range, then use this with an empty teacup, add 1 harralander, 2 guam leafs and a marrentill. Once you have this, travel to the top of White Wolf Mountain and speak to Captain Bleemadge. Give him the tea, he will want some special ropes (TRASH) for the trip down to the Feldip Hills. Kandarin * Travel to Catherby and speak to Arhein who runs the shop just south of the bank. He will ask a small favour - a weather report! Another favour! * Go to Seers' Village and speak to Phantewti who's in the house southwest of the bank. He is looking for a missing person and cannot do the weather forecast until she is found. * Travel towards the Fishing Guild, just southeast of it is a cave, go into it, go east until you come to a cave where Petra is trapped in rock. Search the carvings and you find a message telling you to speak to Wizard Cromperty. * Go to Ardougne and speak to Wizard Cromperty who's just north of the square. He needs some iron oxide from a man in Port Khazard. Whilst you're in Ardougne, go west and pick up 5 pigeon cages which Horvik requested earlier. * Go to Port Khazard and talk to Tindal. He will want his stodgy mattress stuffed for the iron oxide. * Go to the Feldip Hills and talk to Rantz the ogre. He is on the east side of the hills. He can't do it because there's a disturbance caused by a small man, which is scaring the chompy birds away. * Go west until you see a landing strip with a gnome there, Talk to him and he will tell you he needs to repair the landing strip. Search each landing lights for a gem, cut it, and put it back in the landing lights. The gnome can sell you a chisel and spare gems at 500 each (so you might want to bring some jade, opal and red topaz with you) if you happen to crush them. * Hurrah!!!!! He doesn't want any favours! Completing the favours * Go back to Rantz, he will stuff the mattress with feathers and give you a comfy mattress. * Take the mattress to Tindal in Port Khazard, he will give you iron oxide. * Take the iron oxide to Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne, he will give you an animate rock scroll. * Take some armour and a weapon and travel back to the cave near the Fishing Guild, cast the spell near Petra, and a level 92 Slagilith will appear, defeat this (it's fairly easy, but it can still hit 13s), cast the spell again and Petra will be freed. * Go to Seers' Village and speak to Phantewti, he now can't give you the weather report because his weather vane is broken. Go up to the roof of his house, and use a hammer with the weather vane to get three broken vane parts. Go to an anvil with a bronze bar, an iron bar and a steel bar and use the parts of the weather vane with the anvil. Go back to the roof of the house (level 36 agility) and put the weathervane pillar, the directionals and the ornament back. Talk to Phantewti again for a weather report. * Take the report to Arnhein in Catherby. He will send somebody to send TRASH to Captain Bleemadge * Talk to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain. * Talk to Sanfew in Taverley, he will agree to let the dwarf become an initiate. * Talk to Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the Dwarven mines, he has changed his mind, his Dwarven Gang Members will attack you, defeat them and he will agree to stop harrassing Tassie. * Go to the Barbarian Village and talk to Tassie Slipcast, she will teach you how to make pot lids, just use the wheel and pottery oven there to make a pot lid and a pot, then use them with each other to get an airtight pot. * Go to the apothecary in Varrock and give him the pot. * Go to Horvik and give him the breathing salts, pigeon cages, and 3 steel bars to get some chicken cages. * Go to Seth Groats in the farm in Lumbridge and give him the chicken cages. * Go to the HAM headquarters and talk to Johannus, he will agree to let Jimmy go. * Go to Draynor Village and talk with Aggie the witch. * Go to Port Sarim and talk with Brian, he will give you a sharpened axe. * Go back to Shilo Village, speak with a forester just south of there, and he will give you some red mahogany logs in exchange for the sharpened axe. * Speak with Yanni in Shilo Village to complete the quest!!! Pat yourself on the back, you deserve it! Reward * 2 Quest Points * 2 experience lamps giving 10,000 experience to any skill of your choice. Skill must be at least level 30. * Steel key ring * Ability to make Guthix rest potions. * Ability to craft pot lids. * Access to the gnome glider route to the Feldip Hills Category:Quests